Never lead, Just followed
by Solar Crystal Angel
Summary: Ahoska never meant for it to happen, but when you get an opportunity why not take it?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:Ack, wracking my brain but I need to try and get this up. Another Anakin and Ahsoka story here but now a darker theme to it. Don't hate me please :3 Semi AU of course, no Anakin to the dark side either cause in all honesty I despise when he goes to the dark side wholly.

Overview: She exposed both of them to who they really are and what they were doing in the shadows. She did not mean to bring darkness but in the end it became both their friends...

* * *

><p>Prologue: Master and Student<p>

(Ahsoka's P.O.V)

"A-Ahsoka!"

"Master..." I purred as I pulled im into a dark corner against me.

"What the hell?"

"Hush, do you want to get caught?"I smirked as he responded with a desperate kiss and I pulled him tighter against me. Pulling away, I panted and planted butterfly kisses along his neck. "That's better."

"What prompted you to do this out of all times?" The chosen one said while running his hands over his now adult former student. Playing with the hem of her shirt, his hands traced her spine while moving his neck out of the way.

"I haven't seen you in a while," I said while wrapping a leg around him. "Usually you come almost every chance you get."

"Well I had to escort Padme around while on Naboo."

I frowned when he mentioned his wife to me. "Why couldn't any one else do it?"

Picking Ahsoka up, he smiled at the childish pout she wore. "Cause maybe it would look suspicious to her if I didn't spend time with her. After all," He smirked when she gasped after grinding against her. "she is my wife."

Biting my lip, I gave him a feral grin and placed my hand against a panel against the wall. He dropped me and I back flipped into the room. My _former _master followed not soon after and the door shut, enveloping us in darkness... But we didn't need the light for us to find each other...

* * *

><p>"Ahsoka, we have a meeting..."<p>

"Since when do you care?"My shirt came up and over and was tossed somewhere on the floor with his. I was sitting on his lap and from the looks of it pants were going to be next.

Even in the darkness, Anakin could make out the outline of the togruta breasts. Sitting up, he wrapped her legs around his waist before massaging one of the pert nipples between his fingers. "I should ask you the same thing... padawan."

"I'm not your padawan... anymore." I barely grit that sentence out. Damn you master, you always knew how to push my buttons. My fingers traced the counters of his well defined chest and I frowned when I felt the slight impressions that lightly dotted around his collar bone. "I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Teeth marks?" I said as I placed his hands on my waist.

"She's my wife."

"But your with me."

"Touche." With that, he ended the conversation again with another kiss.

Moaning into his mouth, I was shocked at how hyper sensual I was. Rocking in his lap, I heard and felt his pent up lust. Only momentarily did I leave his warmth, but to pull off my skirt and leggings. Shoes were lost ago and his fly was already open. Sitting back on his lap, his eyes glowed in the dark and I felt empowered that this look was only reserved for me. Touching his face lightly, I placed a kiss over the scar that Asajj made.

"I will never know why you treat it with such care, its an old wound."

"Yet it still pains you till this..." I felt fingers rub against my sex before lightly pressing into the fabric. "Master..."

"Ahsoka." Eyes glazed over with lust and hormones raging, the last thing Anakin was thinking about was the fact that he was married to a powerful senator and in secret no less.

"How about we skip the foreplay and get right to the..."

"Anakin! Ahsoka!"

I growled low in my throat as Anakin sighed underneath me. "Is he serious?"

"That's my master for you."

"Got damnit." Sighing, I was about to get up but a strong pair of hands held me down against a very obvious erection.

"Where do you think your going miss?"

Looking down at him, I smirked. "Getting ready to get dressed."

"The hell you are..."

"Excuse me?"

"I said the hell you are."

"Ah!" Oh pay back will be so sweet later once I get another moment to ambush him. I bit my lip against my will since already there was Master Obi-Wan looking for us. Eagerly I rode him as he thrust into me with such force I would probably have to force myself walk straight and bear the pain later. But right now the sex was like a long needed drug that I needed a huge overdose of. It had to be quick unfortunately but it sated me for the moment. Getting off of him, I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the shower to take a quick one. "You comin in?"

"Yea... Do we really have to go now?"

"Well you were so damn adamant about it earlier, what changed?"

"The fact that I had a sexy student riding my dick."

"So brash, does Padme like that?" Does the trick as always, and like always I run into the shower with him hot on my trail. We have a quickie right there and hop out once were done rinsing that session off of us. For once I'm glad I have no hair, I just dry off and get dressed in a matter of five seconds. I had to help my master dry his hair off but in a matter of minutes he was dressed as well and we made our way out the side exit across the room that lead to a secret hallway...

* * *

><p>"Is it clear?"<p>

"Yea." Opening the door, he gave me a longing good bye kiss before stepping out and making his way quickly down the hallway. I waited for like ten minutes before I stepped out and followed him...

"Anakin. Ahsoka."

"Master Windu." I hated being so young, even being considered a master I was still seen as Anakin's padawan. If they only knew...

"Meeting adjourned!"

"Finally!"

"Snips..."

"What? Those damn meetings are tedious and boring as shit. Windu can't do anything to spice it up?" My arms crossed behind my head but quickly were on my masters chest as he pulled me behind a pillar.

"Well for doing so well you'll get a treat later."

"Ooooo, me like."

"I'm sure you do."

"Anakin~."

'Oh my kriffing god.' We pulled away as he stepped out to greet his blushing wife. Internally I smirked as she kissed him, she's so easy to fool.

"Ahsoka!"

"Padme!" I can't say I truly hate her, she is a wonderful friend and like a sister to me but what prevents me from fully liking her is the fact she's with Anakin... That and our little secret that we have. Hugging her, I noticed a scent that lingered on her. It was very light and masked by her perfume but I picked it up. 'She was doing something she wasn't supposed to do...' But I'll keep that lil tidbit to myself. Letting her go, she beamed at me before turning to Anakin.

"Come, we need to talk now."

"Alright... See you later snips!"

"Bye sky guy!" 'And see you soon Padme...'


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:Ack, wracking my brain but I need to try and get this up. Another Anakin and Ahsoka story here but now a darker theme to it. Don't hate me please :3 Semi AU of course, no Anakin to the dark side either cause in all honesty I despise when he goes to the dark side wholly.

Overview: She exposed both of them to who they really are and what they were doing in the shadows. She did not mean to bring darkness but in the end it became both their friends...

(Edited slightly :3)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Tryst and see if it works<p>

(Ahsoka's P.O.V)

"Ahsoka!"

"You looked shocked." I hung easily from the thin ledge and leaped in with grace, mindful of my steps since my master and his master were probably around.

"What in the hell?" Getting up, the sleepy senator closed the window and sat Ahsoka down on the bed before rushing into the bathroom.

"Tsk, why you adjusting yourself for?" I saw no need, my race usually slept naked. Only reason I started wearing clothes was out of morality and even then it was little to none, a tank to tight and booty shorts that left little to the mind.

"Ssh, you want Anakin to catch you."

Rolling my eyes, I got up and stopped her from picking up the brush while kissing her neck. "Oh please, you don't think I don't know all my masters tricks and secrets?" Easily I stood over her but I was still shorter then Anakin. Pulling the brush free with little effort, I placed it back on the skin and turned the suddenly shy senator around and sat her on the sink. "So shy?"

"Ahsoka..."

"Nope, none of that now." Kissing her, I love how she so easily moaned and I took full advantage of that. Pushing her robe off, I was granted access to her soft skin which felt like silk under my hands. "Now was that so hard?" She gave me a dark look that I found funny and I didn't hide it as I giggled.

"Whats so funny?"

Looking at the doorway, I placed her down and slid her robe back up before sliding into the closet and hiding my presence.

"Senator Amidala, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am..."

As she diffused the situation, I stayed perfectly still and unmoving. Anakin and Master Obi-Wan were very far from dumb and could easily detect me if I moved the slightest inch.

"We'll be around if you need us."

I heard his steps leave but not the other and I dared to peek out and I nearly slapped my light saber on in surprise. _'Keep it cool Ahsoka... Keep it cool...'_

"You sure your ok Padme?"

"Yea, I'm fine Ani..."

"You don't sound like it."

"I am, I just had a bad dream is all. I think you should go with Obi-Wan now before he gets suspicious."

"Ok."

Giving her a kiss, Anakin left and I stepped out and gave her a look.

"What! He is my husband."

Give me a break. Picking her up, I kissed her hard canceling out any other protest and brought her to the bed where I tossed her down roughly. I was beyond pissed for some reason and blamed it on my primal instincts and emotions. I was a jealous bitch and I had no problem admitting it to anyone. Don't fuck with my partners and I won't fuck with yours is my motto.

"Ahsoka..."

"Ssh, what did I tell you from before?" Slithering over her body, I slowly gave into to nature and enjoyed the sounds of her rapid heart beat and increased breathing. Kissing her, our tongues met in a sensual dance that occurs so often. I had to be careful, unlike Anakin who could blame clothing getting messed up thanks to training sessions Padme couldn't. The robe came off and I flung it to some random corner to be picked up later before tracing the slinky spaghetti straps, by all lord it was hard to suppress the force in me but I managed. Pulling away, I started a trail down her neck and came to rest on her breast bone.

"Tease..."

"You haven't seen nothing yet."

_'Ahsoka.'_

Fuck me. Getting up to let my dear senator slip out of her nightwear, I sat in anticipation while calmly answering him back.

_'Anakin, what's wrong?'_

_'Where are you?'_

"Mmm, and you call me the tease_." 'Walking around outside.'_

_'Be back in your room soon.'  
><em>

"I learned from the best." _  
><em>

I was glad my master ended when he did or else he would've felt the heat I was feeling right now. One of Padme's hands tweaked an over sensitive nipple while the other enjoyed toying with me inside my pants. "You bitch."

"Bad girl, you'll have to be punished!"

Her hands withdrew from my body and I wasted no time in shedding my clothes and sitting nude. Pulling me back, she flipped me onto my stomach and spread my legs apart.

"Your dripping wet, such a slut."

"Aahh..." My voice was soft and horse from trying to keep it lowered. Clenching the sheets beneath me, fingers teased my outer lips before taking a straight plunge into me.

_'Ahsoka, you ok?'_

_'Yea, something just startled me is all.' _It was hard to answer with a steady voice when I had someone eating me out. "Oh god..."

"Yes?"

I smirked at her laughter and it lessened some of the dislike I had at her being married to the man that was my lover. As much as I was loving the attention she was giving me I had to slip back into my room before my master started picking up the signs of lust. Crawling out of her grasp., my flexibility was proved when I bent backwards and slipped my legs under me before turning onto my hands and knees. It always surprised her when I did it and never complained of discomfort. "Hate to cut it short dear but I have to be back in my room soon." Reaching under bed where I knew she kept a hidden stash of sex toys away from prying eyes. Pulling out a blue jelly one, it was dual sided and I slid one end into me and strapped it on before pulling her close and kissing her deeply. "Shall we?" It was so fucking hot seeing her slide on the toy and as an added bonus I flipped on the switch and both of us exhaled to prevent the loudest moans that would defiantly alert the others to what we were doing.

"Please..."

I nodded and laid her on her back before grabbing the sheets and just let loose on her. The rubber cock felt so good and the vibrating sensation sent sexual electric pulses up my spine. I ignored the pain in my shoulder and neck from where she was grabbing me and biting the hell out of my shoulder and instead focused on giving her one of the best nights of her life. As the air around us heated up my senses became in tuned to the smallest things around us. The mix of a tropical herbal shampoo and natural odor of Padme, the heart beats of the two jedi outside, small pants of breaths that we were making, everything was driving me up the damn wall now.

"Ahsoka..."

The urgency in her voice told me she was close and I wasn't far off either. To finish the night I laid back and pulled her on top of me. "Ride." A simple command was enough to get her moving and grinding like a whore against me. I didn't even have to move my hips to feel the toy in me thrust in and out of me thanks to her movement.

"Ahsoka!"

Her voice was soft but no less showing she needed that last push to get over, and who was I to deny it? Attaching my lips to her left breast. I let my tongue flick over the over sensitive nipple while making small circles on her clit and that did it. Padme slammed down once and I bit the shit out of my lip to keep myself from letting out all the suppressed waves of emotion as I came with her...

"You...ok?"

"... Yeah." Opening my eyes, I cussed in my language and got up but not before cleaning myself up slightly with the wash rag handed to me.

"Sorry but you looked like you could use the rest."

"Yea but my master will be up in a another hour." Helping her up, I pulled her clothes to us and handed them to her while straightening up the bed and grabbing the sex toy to wash in the bathroom.

"I swear, does Anakin have anything better to do then wake up and train all the time?"

"Uh, yea. Go on missions?" Coming out the bathroom drying it I gave her a smirk and hid it back in its secret spot before receiving a smack on the ass for my smart ass comment.

"Very funny. Now get your Torgruta ass back to your room before we get caught." Smiling at her female lover, she shook her head at the silly thought that entered her mind.

"Fine, fine but you know you love it." Shaking my ass at her, I dodged the on coming hit and jumped up on the ledge of the window before opening it.

"So I'll guess I'll see you later?"

Looking back at her, it was hard to hater her really. She's so sweet and kind but not to be messed with at all, I've seen her aim with a gun, not to be fucked with. Crouching down, I waited till she came over before giving her a kiss of promising things to come and back flipped out into the morning world.

"..." Yawning, Padme slipped under the covers and went back to sleep...

"Ahsoka? Babe?"

Yawning, I rubbed my eyes and sat up to see Anakin peek in on me smiling from behind the dividing curtain. "Hey there early bird."

"Hey you, what time you got in?" Stepping over to her side, Anakin kissed her neck gently.

"'Round three." Making a pleased noise in my throat I yawned again and gave him a look telling him later to bother me.

"'Ok, I know that look, back to sleep you." Shaking his head, he gave a chaste kiss to her on the lips.

Nodding, I heard him slide the curtain back and he started to do his morning routine, completely oblivious to what I did with his wife just last night...

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry its so long but I wanted to show a little in depth of how the story is going to go. I need more ideas and stuff for this story so send in ideas and what not for what you want to see Ahsoka do so send 'em in!


End file.
